


Old Friends

by Solitae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Halamshiral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitae/pseuds/Solitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet  where Zevran checks in with Leliana at the ball because we all need old friends. Eleri is my Surana Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

“A nightingale that does not sing, tch, that is a sad bird. Perhaps she will dance instead?”

Leliana’s automatic refusal died when she came face to face with a pair of gold eyes gleaming out of a mask.

“Please, or I will be forced to recite bad Antivan poetry to convince you.”

In her surprise, the giggle that passed her lips was almost a real one. “Never that.”

“A dance then? Surely you cannot refuse such a handsome partner?”

“Surely,” and despite the slight acid in her tone, she laid her hand in his warm one, and felt a smile touch her lips as his fingers tightened briefly around them.

“Ahh, then I am a happy man indeed.”

They spun out onto the dance floor, matching each other’s steps easily. She had forgotten how light on his feet Zevran was. Their capering around the campfire during the Blight seemed like it had been someone else. How had they danced then? With the end of the world looming over them.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered, yanking herself away from thoughts of another elf smiling shyly as she watched them, then later joining in.

“Me? I was invited by the Empress, of course!”

She glared at the mock offense in his tone. “Ahh, pardon me, my lord. I mistook you for someone I knew.”

“Ahhh, a very charming man he must be then. I suppose introductions are in order. I am   
Count Amedeo Furlan, at your service.”

He spun her before she could answer, and she laughed appropriately when she came back to him. “And the Countess? Is she with us this evening as well?”

“But of course! She would not miss such a delightful fete!” His eyes flicked over her shoulder, and when they turned, she saw her. Her eyebrows lifted slightly. She was almost unrecognisable with her tumble of dark hair around her mask and a gown that hugged her perfectly, but when she flashed them a grin, the Queen of the Eastern Seas was unmistakeable.

“We have …joined forces in a manner of speaking.”

“And what manner is -that-?” It was out before she could stop herself, and she did actually giggle this time. She followed it with a slight glare. “You still have not answered my question.”

Zeveran’s wolfish grin faded slightly, and his hand shifted on her back. “I heard some old friends of mine had been invited as well, and I wished to give them my regards.” Four fingers laid at the small of her back. “They are most interested in obtaining introductions to our fine Inquisitor and her council.”

This time, her laugh felt hollow. “Ahhh, who does not? We have caused quite the scene already tonight. Our poor commander has quite the following.”

Zevran chuckled. “So I have seen. Perhaps I shall have to ask him to dance as well.”

Leliana’s lips forced a quirk. “You may have to resort to the poetry there. Do you know, by chance, who invited your friends?”

He gave her an apologetic look and shook his head. “That I do not know.”

She nodded and closed her eyes as the song wound to an end. Zevran’s fingers tightened around hers again, and for a moment, he tucked her close.

“It was good to see you again, Leliana,” he murmured into her ear. The sound of her own name startled her. “Eleri hoped to be here.” His warm fingers closed hers around something small and hard as the music ended.

With that, he was gone into the crowd. In her hand lay a small flower pendant, and it took her a heartbeat to realize what it was. Andraste’s Grace. Her fingers curled tightly around it, and she forced herself to breathe. _Soon. Soon they would be together again._ But for tonight, there was Orlais at risk and her council to save.


End file.
